


so it goes

by eeveleon



Series: Pause [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, friendship is important too, takes place right after the Emerald Arc, theres different types of love, why cant i find the green/blue tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveleon/pseuds/eeveleon
Summary: You can hear in the silence / You can feel it on the way home / You can see it with the lights out
Relationships: Blue / Green Oak, Gold & Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Pause [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	so it goes

The ferry docked at Sevii Islands for the day. That evening, it would leave for Kanto, then Johto.  
Two of it’s very important passengers, however, were finishing their travel today. 

Yellow wanders around the port with her Pokemon as the Johto trio say their goodbyes.  
Blue had gone off to greet her parents, who had arrived from the Frontier a day before.  
Red idly wonders where Green has disappeared to. 

He doesn’t give it any more thought, though, when Gold comes up next to him. His Pichu is balancing on his cap, and he nudges Red. “Gotta say, Senior, I’m really glad you’re back. It was hard playing leader.”  
Red laughs lightly, “Hey, that’s an unofficial title as far as I’m concerned.”  
The younger boy shakes his head. “Planning everything, training for it, and then motivating the Hoenn juniors... it’s tough work.”  
Red notices the nervousness he’s trying to hide, and realizes that although he and the four other former statues might have had no idea what was happening the past few months, Gold and Crystal had been very well aware. 

He places a hand on his shoulder. “We’re all here, Gold. You did a great job.”  
Gold throws him a sheepish smile. “That obvious, huh.” He rolls his shoulder and looks away. “But I’m fine, Senior. Now that we’re all here.”  
Red follows his line of sight, and notices Yellow talking to Silver below, Crystal nearby.  
He smiles. “Yeah. We’re all here.”

Silver kicks the ground again. He doesn’t necessarily want to stay in Sevii, but Blue had given him little choice. He knows she means well, but there are things he has to do back in Kanto. People to find. 

A billiard cue pokes his shoulder, and he turns to see Gold and Crystal, here to say goodbye. Another thing he doesn’t want to do. 

Luckily for him, Gold talks a lot.  
“Never thought we’d be here again so soon, huh Crys? Especially now that Silver’s gonna live here.”  
He rolls his eyes, and turns away. “It’s temporary. I’ll be leaving as soon as possible to find my father.” 

“Wait!” Crystal pulls him back by the arm. “When you come back to Johto, let us know.”  
Gold snorts, “Sure. A little warning before we have to save your butt again would be nice.”  
She glares at him. “And, I never want to get that kind of bad news again.” She shakes her head, sighing, “I think I’ve had enough worrying for a year.”

Silver blinks.  
“You guys were... worried for me?”  
Gold and Crystal exchange a look. Crystal frowns at Silver, frustrated. “Of course we were! If Professor Oak hadn’t called us, we would have never known what happened to you.”  
“We didn’t even know you were in Kanto,” Gold adds.

Silver has to look away. His face turns pink, and he opens his mouth before closing it again. His Sneasel squeezes his leg, silently telling him to respond.  
He’s still facing the ground as he mutters, “...Thank you.”

Gold throws an arm around, making him stumble. “What are friends for?”  
As they jokingly push each other around, Crystal laughs. Because even though they’re fighting - again - they’re alive.

Green watches her hand her Wigglytuff and Granbull her bags. He’s silent the entire time, content to just listen to her chatter to both him and her Pokemon.  
She still wears the same outfit that Silver had gifted her, hat firmly on her head. When she swirls around to direct her Pokemon, her long brown hair waves in the air.  
It was hard to believe that, just a couple days ago, the two of them had been petrified as stone statues.

Green shakes himself out of his musings in time to catch the last bag as it slipped from the Wigglytuff’s arm. Blue turns to face him, eyebrows raised, as if she too just consciously remembered he was there. “Oh! Thanks, Green.”

He only nods in response, and Blue returns to directing her Pokemon. After the last member of her party disappears into her parents house, she winks at him, a wide smile on her face. “I didn’t realize just how many bags I had until now! Hope Mummy and Daddy don’t mind.” she laughs, but when she isn’t met with a scoff or the usual retort, Blue’s smile drops, and she looks at her companion in concern.

“Green? What’s up?”  
The other boy had been lost in thought again. He had been thinking how lucky Blue was to get a second - no, third - chance with her parents, and really how lucky they all were, to have been cured of their status as statues. And he tells her as much. “I was just thinking about... the last few months.”

Blue wraps her arms around herself. Just the thought of their previous condition makes her shiver, even in the summer sun. “I know what you mean. That’s why I’m making Silver stay with me for at least a couple weeks. Y’know, just so I know he’s safe and alive.” 

Green just nods in response as he stares at the ground. Blue bites her lip. She had been meaning to ask her fellow DexHolder for a favor for a while now, and even though there was definitely something on his mind, this seemed like the perfect time. “Actually, Green. There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

His head shoots up, and for a brief second, Blue swears his eyes widen in anticipation. “Sure.”

“There’s only so long I can keep Silver here on Sevii, so when he runs back to the mainland regions, please keep an eye on him. He’ll be hanging around Viridian City a lot more now too, since that’s where Giovanni’s from.”

The look is gone, and his eyes are back to their usual steely indifference. Green agrees, “If he has to face that man in battle, it’s best that he’s not alone.”

Not sure what else to say, Blue turns to face the scenery around them. The Sevii Islands really are beautiful, now that the townspeople are not trying to attack them and she has time to spare. Still, she can barely focus on the nature, instead thinking about the boy behind her. Her mind races to think of words that will get him to open up.

For once, he beats her to it. “When will you come back to Kanto?”  
Blue stops still, her mouth slightly open. She grasps for an answer. “I... haven’t really decided. Mummy and Daddy don’t know anything about me, nor I about them. I think it might be nice to really get to know each other.” 

Green nods again, and this time she knows she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. It’s gone as soon as it appeared, and suddenly Green is leaving. “Enjoy your time with your family. Come home soon.”

Blue gapes at his retreating figure, headed back to Red and the others. Without thinking, she leaps forward and grabs his wrist, “Green, wait-”

Green spins back towards her, and Blue doesn’t know what to do next. She’s not sure what she expected from him - irritation, maybe?  
Instead, he surprises her again by placing his other hand on her waist and pulling her closer to him. He leans down, and she barely has time to breathe before he kisses her.

Once the initial shock fades away, Blue wraps her arms around his neck and feels his grip tighten around her.  
She hopes, to dear Mew, that no one comes looking for them.

When their lips finally part, Green’s arms stay. Her eyes stare at his, each waiting for the other to make the next first move. 

Blue decides she can’t take the silence any longer. “Is that, Green Oak, how you say goodbye?”  
“No.” he murmurs, voice low. “I’ll see you again.”  
She can’t help but smile, and leans in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You’re in love


End file.
